Xalvyn Lionhart
Born at the same date as his cousin Kael'thas Sunstrider born of noble High Elf blood and son of Relfthra, brother of Anasterian and member of the Tirisfalen. He is a former senior member of the mages of The Kirintor, and currently a mercenary paladin who travels where he is needed most with his companion Kgx. Due to the fact that he was born in the proximity of The Sunwell, he has a gift of near unlimited power of the arcane and the light. Six of the Kirin'Tor and The First War : After years of apprenticeship in The Kirin'Tor, Xalvyn and Kael'thas had both been selected as the few of the Six. Months later, he was assigned to sail to Stormwind in Kalimdor to seek out Khadgar for any news from Medhiv, but when he arrived he was showered by catapults and arrows. During this time Xalvyn saved Kael from the grasp of the mighty Orgrim Doomhammer as Kael, torn out of anger, pursuited Doomhammer for a duelbut he lost. He tried to turn the tides of war with the unknown green skinned beasts but by the time he arrived it was already too late so he ordered a retreat and sailed back to the Eastern Kingdoms with as much civilians and wounded soldiers as he can... Exile from the Kirin'Tor : As time passes by in Dalaran, Xalvyn has gained knowledge and tried to tap into demonic arts but was then stopped by the Kirin'Tor and exiled into the Twisting Nether as his physical transformation has already begun and to let him live or die is to pose a threat to the world seeing that he has the sunwell's powers in him. But just after 5 minutes of hell in the tristing nethers, he was saved by Kael'thas who released him and purg ed him of his demonic taint and has "repaid" his "debts"... The Warrior Mage and The Second War : During the time of the Second war, he soon recovered from his dark entities. At this time Xalvyn was mentally lost in the slums of Capital City due to the fact that he could not bear the face to return to Quel'thalas and has lived by stealing food from the market, shelter in alleys and his weakening arcane magic to fend off any rivals but was picked up from the streets to be enlisted in the army against the horde. With his infinite knowledge of arcane magic Xalvyn used it to transfuse it to his weapon and news quickly spread about him and finally reached the ears of Archbishop Faol, the creator of The Knights of The Silver Hand, he is henceforth the first high elf to be a Paladin..... Xalvyn's Death and Scourge Invasion of The Sunwell : The Second War has ended and it has not been long since the death of Terenas Menethil II's assasination by his son Arthas Menethil and Lordaeron's Fall, now the Knights of the Silver Hand are trying their best to stop the nightmare. Xalvyn was to aid an army into Capital City to try to recover the remains of Terenas but he was stopped by a Dreadlord Varimathras who told Xalvyn of the threat posed on his homeland and gave him a choice to stay and die along with his men and his homeland with it or flee and warn his people....He rode his mount as fast as he could to get past the vast army of the scourge led by Arthas Menethil...... When he arrived the vast army of scourge were moments before arriving at the first runestones that defend Silvermoon and The Sunwell, and with all his might Xalvyn unleased all his strength and might, both arcane and holy, and consecrated the ground burning millions of undead in his stead but as he summoned the final drops of energy left in him directed at Arthas but it was enough to hurt the Death Knight, and in return Arthas took Xalvyn's soul and forcing him to end his fathers life... Rise of the Death Knight : Xalvyn rose from his crypt, souless.... only following The Lich King's order in Archerus: The Ebon Hold.... During this time Xalvyn was ordered to kill his father, Relfthra, who is also a Death Knight....... After the attempt attack at Light's Hope Chapel Tirion Fordring, along with the missions set to Xalvyn by the Lich King, manages to remember his former life back and has returned to the recovered Silvermoon.....